Always
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: major Hodgela & BB some things are just too good to be true... used to be chase.and.cameron.4ever.93. same person different penname
1. Chapter 1

**just a random thought….hmmmm**

**this is set during the episode "The Man in the Mansion"…u really should go here to see the recap before you read this: I didn't give anything away in the summary…just read to find out!!!**

_**Always Chapter One**_

It was a simple, normal day at the Jeffersonian. They were preparing for a court case from their latest victim. The sun was shining through the windows on the early fall morning. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro were walking back toward Dr. Brennan's office.

Suddenly, Angela veered off her path, her hand over her mouth. "Bathroom." she muttered. Temperance sighed, knowing this routine. She followed slowly, knowing what she'd find.

She walked into the bathroom to see her feet under the stall. Sounds of vomiting filled the bathroom, but Temperance was used to it by now. She started her daily rant. "Ang, if you're sick, go to the doctor. It's been way too long now."

"I'm fine Temp. It's just a stomach bug. We've been through this." The toilet flushed and Angela emerged. She pulled the toothbrush out of her bag (she was prepared) and brushed her teeth while Temperance stood tapping her foot.

"Ang, I'm making an appointment for you at my doctor." Angela started to cut her off, but Temperance stopped her. "No buts. Something," she paused for dramatic effect, "is wrong here. And I'm sick of listening to you spill your guts every morning. Now what time to you get off?"

"Four." Angela replied reluctantly, leaning against the sink.

"I'm off at 4:30. I'm going with you." Temperance pulled out her phone, and quickly dialed a number. She waited and made an appointment for five that night.

"I'll pick you up when I get off." said Temperance, putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Fine-uh." They left the bathroom and walked toward the lab, meeting Hodgins on the way.

"Hey babe. How you feelin'?" he said, kissing her on the cheek. Hodgins was also concerned, but Angela had him convinced she was fine.

"Fine, but Nosy over here's making me go to the doctor later." She stuck out her tongue playfully at Brennan. She waved it off and went up the stairs to the lab.

Booth was there with Zach, examining the bones and going over evidence. When Brennan came in, Booth looked behind her. When he saw Angela and Hodgins he shook his head. "What's wrong?" asked Brennan, her famous concerned look on her face.

"Ugh. Nothing." He said, shaking his head. They re-reviewed the evidence and got everything straight. Before long, it was four o'clock, and Angela stopped in to say she was leaving. Brennan reminded her about the appointment, to which she groaned at.

"Brennan, I just want to sleeeeeeeep." she moaned.

"Exactly. You're sick. I'll see you in a half hour." said Brennan.

"You, Temperance Brennan," she said, pointing at her, "are a mean friend."

**BonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBones**

Temperance honked her horn outside Angela's apartment building at 4:45. Angela came slumping out five minutes later, with a sleepy look on her face.

"You took a nap, didn't you?" said Brennan in disbelief.

"Hmm?" she nodded slowly.

"Well, wake up. We're here." They had pulled into the parking lot of a tan stucco building with a fountain in front. Figures this would be were Brennan got her check-ups.

They went up to the fourth floor and walked to Dr. Marshland's office. They sat quietly in the waiting room, only for a few minutes.

They were called into a room, which was beautiful. This looked like a very ritzy place to Angela. She liked. Within minutes, Dr. Marshland entered. He was rather fat, and had bright green eyes. Angela was surprised that Brennan had a man doctor; she would have always assumed it would be a woman.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan. Good to see you. What seems to be the problem today?" he said. He had a slight British accent.

"Actually, Dr. Marshland, this my friend Angela. She's obviously sick, but she won't see a doctor so I had to drag her to see you." said Brennan, matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine! It's just a small stomach bug. Really." she said, giving Brennan the evil eye.

"Stomach bugs don't last a month, Ang."

"Well, what are your symptoms? We can get to the bottom of this right now." responded Dr. Marshland.

"I'm sick pretty much every morning, I'm always so tired, I've been wanting the weirdest foods, and I cry now at every movie I watch."

"Ang, you've always done that. And don't forget the bitchiness."

"Oh yeah, apparently I'm a bitch." added Angela, rolling her eyes.

"And when was your last period?"

"I- I- I don't know." said Angela.

"Ok, well I have a good idea of what you have, but I'm going to need some blood to confirm." said Dr. Marshland, taking out a needle and vial.

He took the blood quickly and hurried out. He came back and said, "It'll be about 20 minutes. You can stay in here or go back into the waiting room, which ever you prefer."

"We'll stay here, thanks." said Brennan.

They sat in silence. "It can't be what I think it is." said Angela quietly.

"Pretty sure it is, Ang." said Brennan.

"We-we were so…careful. I never would've…" she trailed off, submitting to the silence.

They sat in complete silence until Dr. Marshland came back. "Just what I thought." Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and squeezed it. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Angela was silent, so Brennan looked over at her face. It was a mix of shock, surprise, and happiness. She squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"From my tests, it looks as though your only about two months along, but I don't have the right equipment. I'm going to give you a referral to see Dr. McPherson. She's great in obstetrics, one of the best in the country. I'll have my receptionist make you an appointment."

"I- I- I- I'm going to…be a mom." said Angela slowly, as if she was trying to understand the idea.

Suddenly, Brennan's phone started beeping. "Come on, Angela. We have to go. Booth needs us at the lab. He says it's really important."

"Thank you doctor." said Angela quietly.

"Anytime."

They made an appointment with Dr. McPherson for the next day at one. As they left the building, Angela was silent.

"Are you okay?" asked Brennan once they got into the car.

"I can't wait to tell Jack." she said suddenly smiling. "Temperance, I'm going to be a mom!!! Oh my god!"

"I told you you needed to see a doctor! Aren't you glad I didn't let you off the hook?" said Temperance, smiling as Angela nodded. "Now hold on. We have to get to the lab." She flicked on the sirens and they sped off.

When they arrived at the lab, they headed toward the interrogation room, where Booth had said for them to go. They walked into the observatory and Booth sighed. The speaker was on and Angela was shocked to see Hodgins and the victim's wife sitting in the room being interrogated. "Why is h-" Booth cut her off with a loud "SHHH!"

Booth leaned over to Brennan and whispered, "Bones, you shouldn't have brought Angela with you!"

"Why not?" she whispered back angrily.

Booth's tone softened. "Because what she's about to hear is going to destroy her."

"Ang, lets-" Brennan paused as the interrogator asked the question.

"In what way are you closely associated as you mentioned before, Dr. Hodgins?"

Suddenly, a horrible realization hit Brennan, and she tried to force Angela out of the room. But she wasn't quick enough.

Hodgins sighed. "We're having an affair."

Angela let out a stifled sob, and ran out of the room.

**well tell me what you thought!!!! I spent almost my whole day off writing this so I hope you like it!!!**

**please review!!! i'm going to start typing the next chapter right now and as soon as I get 5 reviews i'll post it!!!**

**review x0**


	2. Chapter 2

**As of when I posted this, I had 94 hits and exactly ZERO reviews. Is it that bad? Can you just tell me?**

_**Always Chapter Two**_

"_In what way are you closely associated as you mentioned before, Dr. Hodgins?"_

_Suddenly a horrible realization hit Brennan, and she tried to force Angela out of the room. But she wasn't quick enough._

_Hodgins sighed. "We're having an affair."_

_Angela let out a stifled sob, and ran out of the room._

Brennan couldn't move. She just stared at Hodgins through the window. How could he do that to her? He told her he loved her, kissed her, and was so committed to her. And he was cheating on her.

Booth had wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. She pushed him away. "I have to go after her. Seely, she needs me. Seely, she's pregnant."

"Ah my God. Go, go. I'm around if you need me."

She kissed him and ran out of the room. She went to the lab and looked around for Angela. Nothing. She looked in her office. Nope. She looked in Angela's sketch room and the morgue. Nothing. Then she remembered the place Angela and Hodgins used to meet sometimes. She went up to the roof and found Angela sitting watching the sunset, tears and mascara streaming down her face. She had her head in one hand, her other draped protectively around the small bump of a stomach she had that she had thought was just her gaining weight.

"Angie?" said Brennan, softly. She had heard someone call her that before and she'd liked it.

This just made her sob harder and Brennan realized it was Jack who had called her that.

She sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "It's going to be okay, Ang. I promise."

"He told me he loved me, Temp. He said he loved me and he'd always be there. Always." she managed to choke out between sobs. "Look at me, I'm a hormonal wreck."

"Hey, right now, I'm feeling hormonal. And he does love you."

"You heard what he said, Temp. He's cheating on me. He doesn't love me."

"And you think he loves that other woman! Ang, he couldn't even look at her. He's ashamed."

"I don't care, Temp. We're through."

"Um, Ang, that's great and all, except for your little problem."

"I'm just not going to tell him. He won't figure it out. None of the women in my family have ever been big. He'll never know. I won't have anything to do with him. I never want to speak to that cheating b again."

"Let me take you home, Ang. Come on." She stood up and took Angela's hands pulling her up. She put her arm around her and actually got a good look at her face. It was smeared with makeup, her eyes red and puffy. She was still upset, clearly, and it would be a long time before she could get over this. They walked downstairs and walked right past Hodgins, who was sitting with his head on the table. He looked up as they passed, but Angela paid no attention to him as Temperance led her away.

They were safely in the car and they drove in silence to Angela's apartment building. The only sound in the car were Angela's occasional choked sobs, small and quiet. When they reached the building, Brennan parked and led her into the building. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and Brennan silently opened the door. They went in and Angela immediately sank down on the couch, head in her hands. Brennan sat down next to her put Angela immediately shooed her away. "Go home, Temp. You have work tomorrow and I don't want to have to worry. I'll be fine."

"I'll go if you want me to, Ang, but promise me something?" When she didn't answer, she continued. "Take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid. You have mini Angela to worry about. Don't do anything drastic."

"I promise." She whispered.

Temperance left and shut the door slowly. She went back out to her car and back to the Jeffersonian to get Booth. They were living together now, in her house, and she was very happy.

Booth was standing outside waiting for Temperance, while Hodgins was trying to talk to him. Booth was doing his best to ignore him, and it made Temp laugh. She pulled up and Booth got in rather quickly, and gave her a look that screamed 'Drive before the crazy loon tries to talk'. But it was too late.

"Guys please, just talk to-" he stuttered.

He was cut off when Temp abruptly drove away.

"How is she?" Booth asked, once they were a safe distance away from Hodgins.

"Not good. Very, very upset." She said, slowly.

"Now what's going on here? She's pregnant? Fill me in." said Booth, turning to face her.

"We went to the doctor after work and he did some blood work. We have an appointment with an OB/GYN tomorrow." She responded quietly.

"Now when is she going to tell him?"

"She doesn't plan to. She said all the women in her family had never been giant, so she thinks she can hide it. And after all, she's never speaking to him again."

"She should tell him."

"I know, but that comes later. She needs time now."

They pulled up at the house and went inside. Neither of them felt like cooking, so they ordered some Wong Fu's. The night was pretty quiet. Their phones rang constantly, the Caller ID always flashing "Hodgins". They always ignored the calls.

They were laying on the couch, watching television when the house phone rang. Since Hodgins didn't have their home number, Temperance answered. "Hello?" she said, in a groggy voice.

A small voice responded back. "Tempie? Can you come over?"

"What's wrong, Ang?! Are you okay? Talk to me, hun."

"I- I- I-, don't…I don't want to be alone." Her voice was so small, so distant that it gave Temperance the chills.

"I'll be right over. Don't move." She got up from her resting place on the couch and grabbed a coat.

"And Temp?" Angela said, quietly.

"Yes hun."

"Could you get some pistachio ice cream? And some pickles?"

"Of course."

She left the house and stopped at the drug store on the corner. She shuffled in and grabbed what Angela wanted, plus a pack of Oreo's. Oreo's solved everything.

As she dove to Angela's, her phone rang three more times. The screen flashed "Hodgins". Once she arrived at the building, she ran up the four flights of stairs and found the apartment door was unlocked. She got scared, but entered slowly. "Ang?" she whispered.

"Right here." She replied softly. She was curled up on the couch, tissues surrounding her while a rerun of "I Love Lucy" played on the TV. She looked so helpless, so sad, that it broke her heart.

"I brought your pickles and ice cream. I got some Oreo's too. They always seem to make me cheer up."

"We always had Oreo eating contests, me and Jack. He always let me win."

"Or we can ditch the Oreo's and stick with the pickles and ice cream." She said smiling.

She moved over and sat down next to Angela and put her arm around her. "Look at you! You're still wearing your work clothes!"

"All of his stuff is still in my room. I won't go in there." Said Angela, quietly.

"Let me get you something comfier." She stood up and headed toward Angela's bedroom. She walked inside and found Angela's red bedroom. She had helped her paint it and her favorite jeans still had traces of red paint on them. The bed was neatly made, you could clearly tell which sides belonged to who. Angela's side had a nightstand with several moisturizers and lotions. Her pink alarm clock showed the time: 1:43 am. Jack's side had a square, white clock with a picture of him and Angela on it. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were laughing. She picked it up and studied it. They looked so in love, it stunned Temperance that he had actually cheated on her. They both looked so happy with such big grins on their faces that it made her grin.

"That was his favorite picture." Said a soft voice from the doorway.

Temperance gasped, and turned. "Oh, you scared me."

Angela came in and sat on the bed. "He has one of it in his wallet. Or he did." She was quiet. "He was something, Temp. I thought it could actually BE something, not just meaningless sex. He was the one for me, Temp. And now he's gone."

Temperance took her in her arms and helped her cry.

**Please review…I need to know what you thought. Should I even be wasting my time with this or….**


	3. Chapter 3

**PEOPLE I USED TO BE CHASE.AND.CAMERON.4EVER.93. JUST CHANGED THE PENNAME. SAME STORY.**

_**Always Chapter 3**_

When Temperance Brennan woke up, she had no idea where she was.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a red ceiling. 'Red? Who paints their ceiling red? How awful.' She thought. Then she remembered. 'Oh. Angela does.'

She rolled over to find Angela curled into a ball in an old ratty sweatshirt and sweatpants, one hand by her head and the other protectively covering her stomach. Upon closer inspection, Temperance found the black smeared across her face and on her pillow. The picture of her and Jack had been moved to her nightstand. 'She's not over it. She's not strong, she's breaking down. My poor Angela. What has he done to her?' She rolled over and looked at the clock. 12:13 pm. Crap.

"Ang. Ang, honey, you have to get up. We have to go. Its late." Said Temperance, lightly shaking her.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat quietly for a minute. "I had the craziest dream. I found out I was pregnant, then…then I found out Jack was having an affair. Then you came here and…"A look of horror crossed her face when she saw the look on Temperance's face. "It wasn't a dream, though." She said, nearly whispering.

"We'll talk about it later, hun. Come on. We wayyy overslept and you have a doctors appointment in 45 minutes." Temperance stood up and grabbed Angela out of the bed and into the shower.

30 minutes later, the women emerged from the apartment looking halfway decent for a doctors visit. Temperance had borrowed some jeans and a loose-fitting tank top from Angela, and Angela was simply in jeans, a tank top and a huge, old sweatshirt of Jacks. The day was cloudy and humid, much like Angela's mood.

The car ride to Dr. McPherson's office was quiet. Angela rested her head against the window and gazed out of it with an empty stare. There was slow music playing out of the radio, so quietly it sounded like it was playing miles away. Every so often, Temperance would glance at Angela and see a single tear roll down her face. This was killing her.

They arrived at the tan stucco building 10 minutes later and walked down the long hallway to Dr. McPherson's office. It was decorated with pink and blue accents all over the room, and several couples with women of varying stomach sizes sat on small couches. Temperance signed Angela in and took a seat next to her. She watched Angela's dark eyes scan the room. Her eyes landed on a couple that looked to be around Angela's age. The man's hands were around his wife's swollen stomach and he was lightly rubbing it while whispering in his wife's ear. She had her hands on top of his and was smiling softly.

Temperance watched as the tears started to fall from Angela's hollow eyes, so she slid over and wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her belly. "You'll be a great mommy." She whispered in her ear.

"But no great daddy." She whispered,

"Psh! Who needs a daddy? Not this baby. Its mom is going to love it enough for 12 parents." Exclaimed Temperance, which made Angela shed a small smile.

"Angela Montenegro." Said a receptionist. They stood up and followed her into a quaint yellow room. As soon as she shut the door, Angela spoke.

"I can't do this."

"Don't Ang. Don't start that. You are strong. You can BE strong. You NEED to be strong. Not just for yourself. For your baby. For this gorgeous baby that we'll get to see in just a few months. Now be strong, stand tall, and hug me." Said Temperance, spreading her arms out wide. Angela fell into them and Temperance hugged her tight. "Now I'm going to the bathroom. Don't move or do anything drastic or stupid."

She exited the room and did not start searching for the bathroom. Instead she searched for Dr. McPherson. The office was somewhat large, so it took her a few minutes before she spotted a tall woman with straight bright red hair walking toward Angela's room. She quickly sped up to her and jumped in her path.

"Dr. McPherson? Hi, Temperance Brennan." She said, extending her hand.

"Dr. Brennan? The anthropologist?" When Brennan nodded, she continued. "Wow! I've read all your books! What brings you here? Bun in the oven?"

"No, actually. My best friend Angela. That's what I was hoping to speak to you about. She found out she was pregnant yesterday and about an hour after she found it, she found out her fiancé was cheating on her. She's a mess and I'm afraid she'll do something drastic. Could you maybe talk to her a bit? About how important it is to take care of herself?" she said, with a pleading look.

"Of course Dr. Brennan. You go back in and I'll go grab some pamphlets for her from my office."

"Thanks so much."

She walked back to Angela's room and found her in the same small position as she left her in. There were a few crumpled tissues next to her, so Temperance took them and threw them away. In a few short minutes, Dr. McPherson entered.

"Ms. Montenegro? Hi, Allison McPherson. Nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Angela."

She did a routine exam and found that she was 3 months pregnant, not 2. She did an ultrasound just to make sure everything looked right, and although you couldn't see the baby yet, she gave a copy of the ultrasound to both women.

"Now, Angela, we have established the fact that you and your baby are both physically healthy. But that's not the only important thing in pregnancy. Carrying a child involves a lot of mental preparation. And, if you don't mind me saying, you're not looking your best. You probably don't want to talk about it just yet, but here's some pamphlets about support groups that are offered for new mothers. I've had many, many patients who have chosen to take part in some of these programs and it's really made a difference in how they've felt about having a baby. It's so important to have a good mind about having a baby and I can't stress enough how important it is to take care of yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'll see you back here in 6 weeks. Look through the pamphlets, I'm sure they'll help." She said, standing up from her stool and shaking Angela's hand. Angela and Temperance gathered their things and exited the room.

Once back in Temperance's car, Angela took out her ultrasound picture. She held it in her hands and just stared at it, gently stroking it with her thumb. When they arrived outside the apartment, Angela slowly walked inside, and Temperance drove home. She turned on her cell phone and found an astonishing 67 missed calls from "Jack Hodgins".

**Reviews updates. Ill be on vacation till the 22****nd****, but Ill see my reviews after that. I have the next chapter written out in my head. Give me reviews and I type. Simple as that.**

**X0**


End file.
